The present invention relates generally to an airbag for an occupant protection device for protecting a vehicle occupant in the event of an accident. The invention also relates to a method for producing an airbag.
German Laid-Open Specification DE 100 24 293 A1 (incorporated by reference herein) discloses a type of airbag with an airbag casing with a comparatively high gastightness, so that, within the inflated airbag casing, a gas pressure sufficient for a protective effect is maintained for a time of at least approximately 5 seconds. Even in the event of a vehicle overturning, the vehicle occupant remains protected for a sufficiently long time by the airbag.
Another airbag is disclosed in the publication document to the International Patent Application WO 01/54953 (incorporated by reference herein). This airbag has tubular chambers, which are deployed essentially vertically upwards. In order to stabilize the tubular chambers, additional stability elements are placed into them and are forced into a curved shape, thus increasing the stability of the elements.